The Tale of Two Hawkes
by MelloYellowGirl
Summary: A pair of friends find themselves in the Dragon Age world with everyone calling them Hawke, but things are never what they seem. They try to use their knowledge to save the ones closest to them but by doing so they may have made matters worse.
1. Into the Land of Lothering

"Harriot! Gerard's at the door for you!"

"Send him up!"

My eyes were glued to the screen. I only grunted in acknowledgement when I hear the door to my room open and close. My bed sunk lower when he sat next to me.

"Geez, this must be like the third time you've played this."

"Six, but who's counting...?"

"Heh, trust you... wait, what's wrong with your TV?"

"Don't know, don't care, playing now."

When Gerard stood in front of the TV, I jumped to my feet and tried to push him out the way.

"Geez, calm down! I'm just trying to fix...!"

"I don't care! Just get out of the...!"

A flash from my TV caught both our attention. It had turned black and white while flickering up and down. I fell to my knees and grabbed both sides of it.

"NO! DON'T DIE ON ME! I HAVEN'T SAVED IN FIVE HOURS!"

"C-Calm down! I'm sure..."

The flash intensified to the point that it was burning our eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with your telly?"

"I-I don't... Argh!"

An un-holy screech blasted out of the speakers causing both of us to grab our ears.

"TURN THE MOTHERFUCKER DOWN!"

"WHERE'S THE REOMTE?"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW..."

A gust of wind shot out from the TV, pushing both of us back. I stood on my Dragon Age 2 box and slipped forward. Gerard grabbed my hand to try and stop me from falling; keyword 'tried'. Pain pulsed through my head when it collided with something, bring my world into darkness.

"Harriot! Harriot Darling! Wake up please!"

"Erm... argh... Wha...?"

"Bethany, Carver! She's waking up!"

My eyes fluttered open as a groan escaped my lips.

"What the... What happened? L-Leandra?"

The grey haired woman in front of me frowned.

"Darling, why are you calling me by my name?"

"She must have hit her head pretty hard..."

"Maybe it's knocked some sense into her."

"Carver!"

While the people surrounding me bickered, I glanced around the area. A mountainous area littered with dead bodies and scattered fires. Screams and shrieks could be heard faintly in the distance. The smell of nature was tainted by the aroma of rotting flesh.

"Harriot!"

I turned to look at Leandra. Worry was evident on her face as she gently took hold of my head and tilted it.

"I-I'm ok Mother. It's just a little bump nothing to worry about."

Leandra hummed quietly before realising my head and going over to where Bethany and Carver stood. I kept up a forced smile till I was sure she wasn't looking at me any longer and then sneaked a pinch at my arm.

'That's strange... a pinch normally wakes me up... Mhm let's see, what's the last thing I remember? My TV freaking out and then slipping on my game box, so maybe I'm out cold and THAT'S why the pinching won't work'

"Mother, Gerard's waking up!"

My ears perked up at the name. I jumped to my feet and wobbled over to where Bethany, Craver and Leandra were huddled.

"Leandra...? What the...?"

"What's up with you two? Calling me by my name! You both must have hit your heads pretty hard!"

I squeezed through Bethany and Carver to kneel down next to Gerard on the opposite side that Leandra had.

"G-Gerard? It's me Harriot..."

"Harriot? Geez, this is one messed up dream..."

"Ehehehe, well that's the thing... I'm not so sure it is..."

Gerard shot to his feet, startling everyone. He had a shit-eater, I mean, a 'cat who caught the canary' grin plastered on his face. He patted himself down.

"What are you...?"

Gerard pulled out a short blade, and then another.

"A rouge? Awesome!"

"Gerard Darling, what's gotten into you?"

Everyone was giving him a strange look. I forced a laugh while patting him on the back.

"He's just hit his head! He'll be fine, but we should really get moving, you know with all the Darkspawn closing in on us and all. Is anyone else injured?"

Bethany shook her head.

"No, but we're all so tired! Where are we running to anyway? This seems pointless if we've got nowhere to go!"

Carver scoffed and sent a glare towards Bethany and myself.

"You two have nothing to complain about! Gerard and I have been running since Ostegar!"

"Running since...?"

I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough there was a staff on my back.

'Can't believe I didn't notice that earlier...'

Gerard placed himself between Carver and Bethany.

"This isn't the time to be arguing! I know you're tired Bethany but we have to keep going."

"But where to?"

"Why don't we decide that AFTER we're finished running for our life's?"

I cut in there three-way conversation.

"We can go to Kirkwall, we still have family there. However your older sister is right. We can discuss fully after we are away from this blighted place."

"Older?"

I fought back a smile at Gerard's expression. Carver scoffed at our antics and stormed off ahead. I followed closely behind him while Gerard and Bethany stuck to Leandra's side.

"Oh Cheer up Carver! At least we're alive, that's got to count for something!"

I felt a wave of dajavu flow over me at my, technically self, quote.

"Yeah, for now..."

He scoffed. Though I was slightly annoyed at his attitude, I couldn't help but feel amused that I held the same annoyance for him when I played the game, though I did feel sorry that he either was jealous of the mages and their relationship with their father or was cast in the shadow of his more skilled sibling. Judging by his attitude he certainly doesn't like the Mage me. Probably should have let Geared walk up here with him and I stayed back out the road with the girls, less awkwardness that way.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HIM!"

The voice had both Carver and I sprinting around the corner to identify the source. I stepped back at the sight of the hideous monsters that surrounded the ginger haired woman and her companion. My blood ran cold. The sight of the torn worn flesh that covered their limbs. The smell of death that covered them in a dark shroud. Bile from my stomach creeped up my throat. I was saved by Carver's battle cry awakening me from my feverish slumber. I chased after Carver and covered him by striking down enemies with my staff. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught glimpse of one of the blighters breaking away from the main horde, that had charged towards us at Carver's battle cry, and sprinted towards the Ginger haired woman. My body moved without my mind commanding it. I pointed my staff at the goblin like creature and it froze over. The woman bashed the hilt of her sword on it's forehead, cause it to shattered into millions of pieces. While my attention had been focused on the straddler, Gerard and Bethany had shown up to help Carver eliminate any creatures that dwelled. With all threats dealt with, I got a closer look at the woman.

"Well, what'da ya know..."

I jumped slightly at Gerard's whisper in my ear. He smiled smugly down at me out of the corner of his eye. I elbowed his chest plate suitably, earning a small grown from him.

"Apostates! Stay back!"

"Weasly!"

Weasly stumbled to his feet as he drew his sword, only to tumble back down to his knees. He would have fell flat on his face if it wasn't for Aveline catching and supporting him.

"First the Darkspawn and now a Templar! Huh, so the Maker has a sense of humour."

Even though id technically heard Bethany say that line at least ten times, i was still surprised at the strength of the bitterness behind it. Aveline muttered something to Weasly. Whatever it was he was not happy, because afterwards he shrugged her off and stood pointed his sword at us with quaking legs.

"A Darkspawn's intent is always clear, but an Apostates' is never!"

He flinched slightly at the end of his proclamation.

"Look, we're all on the same side here. You're trying to flee, we're trying to flee, so why not join together and we can flee together. After all, they say there's safety in numbers!"

I looked at Gerard as if he had three heads.

"Now hold a minute! I'm all for the logical option of 'let's skip together hand in hand', but I'm not moving an inch till I get this Templar word that he won't lay a finger on Bethany!"

Everyone seemed surprised by my outburst, hell I was surprised by my outburst. I felt a chill run down my arm causing my fingers to twitch unvolentuerly.

"Harriot!"

A hand on my shoulder caught my attention. I glanced over my shoulder to see Leandra, who nodded downwards to something. Apparently that cold chill was the feeling of magic at my fingertips, literally. I flexed my hand while muttering a few profanities to myself. I'd need to learn to control my magic better once we get to... IF we get Kirkwall.

"I swear, until we are safe from this blighted land, I will not lay a hand on either you or your sister."

Gerard, Carver and Leandra were all sending me the 'now you' look, while Bethany was fighting back a smile and a giggle.

"Then... until such times... my staff is yours... Templar."

With that all cleared up, everyone introduced themselves as we traveled down the road. I can't say our formation was sound but I couldn't ask Aveline to move away from her husband to balance it out, so it ended up Gerard and I walking up front with Aveline and Wesesly behind us and then Carver, Bethany and Leandra trailing at the back.

"Is this sweet or what? We're in Fereldan!"

"Yes, being chased by Darkspawn is 'sweet' isn't it? Much better than sitting at home and playing a game since in this reality we can die!"

"Woah chillax 'Sis'. The Champion made it in the game..."

"You seem to be forgetting neither of us are technically the 'Champion' and either Craver or Bethany are due to die any minute and we don't know which one!"

Gerard searched his chin and tilled his head towards the side.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that... Well, we'll have to keep our eyes peeled and try and save them, right?"

I resisted the urge to slap my own face at his obviousness to the realisation that by taking a blow for them, we might die instead. Before I could drill the idea into his head properly, more Darkspawn came charging around the corner. Bethany stayed behind to protect both Leandra and Weasly, which allowed Aveline and Carver to come up front and help with the band of creatures. I found that the more Darkspawn I slay, the better I became at it, which was rather reassuring if you take into account we will be going up against an Orc soon.

"Is everyone alright?"

Positive mummers from everyone was a satisfying enough answer for me, so I turned my attention back to the road in front. Gerard wandered over to Aveline to help her carry Wesasly, who could not stand on his own anymore, leaving me by myself up front. I slowed down till I came to a halt in a large open area.

"Darling, is something wrong?"

"Yes... Something doesn't feel right..."

Bang. Bang. Screech.

"Well that didn't sound good..."

"Bethany, Mother, take Weasly and go back down that trench we came up and stay hidden! The rest of you, up front with me! Something big is coming!"

With that sorted I've removed Bethany from the equation, but it could be either Craver, Gerard or I. Hell it could even be Aveline that dies, with there being one extra Hawke to the equation, everything is fucked up.

"Andraste's Arse... Is that... an Orc?"

Bang. Bang. Growl. Bang. Bang. Screech.

"Carver move!"

Gerard decked Carver out of the way of the in coming Orc. The tingling chill sensation returned in my hands. An idea struck me.

"Gerard, you keep the little blighters off of us! Carver, Aveline, I want you to focus your attacks on the Orc, I'm gonna try and freeze the bugger!"

"Aye aye Captain!"

Gerard did a mock salute as he draw his blades and dove for the foot soldiers. I tried my best to cast Winter's Grasp with my staff, but I could never hold it for more than a few seconds, which was not even enough time to shatter one of it's limb.

"Don't mean to rush ya Sis, but these little Blighters are repopulating pretty fast, so feel free to rap up your little party and join mine!"

I need a new plan... Or...

"Craver, give me a boast!"

It was more of a demand than a question. I had already started off on a run towards him so he didn't have anytime to argue, just enough to react. He sent me flying into the air and towards the Orc. I let my staff fall to the ground and focused all my energy into my hand. I landed roughly on it's left shoulder and lached my hands onto it's face.

"NOW!"

I screamed at Carver and Aveline to take their strike at the things head. It's head exploded into a dust as its body fell lifeless to the ground.

"Aveline, go check on the others, we'll help Gerard!"

The ginger need no more motivation to check on her husband. However I amedattliy regretted sending her to the others. Within seconds of my descion, we were swarmed with a sea of Darkspawn.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted!"

Shouted Gerard over the cries of battle.

"We're not dead yet, just keep fighting!"

"We can't just 'keep fighting', at this rate we'll die!"

My pathetic attempt at motivating us failed miserably, as Carver so 'happily' pointed out. However he was giving up hope too soon.

"What the..."

"... Is that... a dragon?"

"We'll it looks like the calvary has arrived!"

Gerard cheered while the dragon charcolled every Darkspawn in sight.

"Is everyone alright?"

Leandra called out as she and the others stumbled back up the hill and over to us. When I turned back to face the dragon, a human was left in its place... Well, she's no human... I'm not exactly sure what to call her. A simple witch just doesn't seem to do her justice, but a creature seems a bit to extreme.

"Well well, what do we have here? Used to be we never got any visitors in The Wilds."

Slowly, I stepped forward, making sure to put myself between Flemeth and the others. Within a millisecond, Gerard was by my side.

"Neat trick, any chance you could teach me it?"

I threw Gerard a 'shut up and let me handle this look'. He rolled his eyes and held up his hands in defeat before going over to Aveline to try and help her with Weasly.

"Ha! You seem to have that boy whipped! The world needs more woman like you!"

"Erm... Thanks, for... You know, the timely swop and save... Whoever you are..."

"You can call me Flemeth, though there may not be much point as I must take my leave."

"Wait, you can just leave us here!"

I grabbed Bethany's arm before she could get past me and pulled her back.

"Let's not anger the fire breath dragon-witch thing, mhm? We've got enough problem with the Darkspawn at our heels."

"Can't I? I saw a curious thing, a mighty ogre slayed in the mist of the horde, but now my curiosity is satiated and I see no reason to stay... Unless..."

She turned her back to us and started muttering to herself.

"Do you think we can trust her?"

I regarded Carver with a blank look and a shrug.

"Probably not, but do we really have a choice?"

Flemeth turned back to face us.

"Don't you have a plan to out run the Darkspawn?"

"We need to get to Kirkwall!"

"Mhm... Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world will shape before you... It seems fortune smiles upon us both today, we may be able to help each other."

"Favour for a favour? Well... What do you all think?"

I tilted my head back to look at everyone.

"Mhm, let's see... A ride with a dragon or a stroll through a field of Darkspwan? Oh aren't we spoiled for choices! Come on people, we all know we've not got a choice, we need her help!"

Gerard stressed. He sounded almost frantic. Maybe the reality was finally hitting him that if we don't get Flemeth's help then we're all going to die a slow and very painful death.

"Weasly needs help now! We cannot wait any longer! We must take her offer!"

Gerard and I shared a knowing look at Aveline's declaration. Leandra and Bethany simply nodded while Craver shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, we'll do whatever it is you need of us."

"You agree without any clue as to what I'm asking of you? Mhm, bold indeed. I need you to deliver this amulet to the Dalish clan that live on top of the motouin to the east of Kirkwall. Give it to the Keeper, Merithani, and we shall call all debts will be paid."

"Done."

"Before I take you, there is one more thing that must be delt with..."

Flemeth trailed off as her eyes wandered over to Weasly. Aveline jumped to her feet.

"No, I will not leave him behind!"

Gerard ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Everyone awkwardly shifted from foot to foot and shared glances. They were all thinking the same thing, if it costs his life for all of ours... A grunt escaped my lips when Carver's elbow met with my stomach. He tilted his head in the direction of Weasly.

"Fine."

I grumbled as I stormed my way over. I rested my hand on Aveline's shoulder. She broke away from Gerard's embrace. I glanced between Gerard and her a few times before my eyes finally rested on Weasly.

"I'm sorry Aveline, but this needs to be done..."

Aveline tried to grab me but Gerard pulled her back into a hug and held her close, letting her cry out her despair onto him. I kneeled down next to Weasly. I kept my eyes focused off to the side. Weasly pulled out his dagger and forced it into my hands. Finally, our eyes met.

"I... I promise to keep her safe..."

He closed his eyes and smiled up at me.

"Thank you."

I took a deep breath and held it as I... A grunt escaped his lips, his body fell limp. Hesitaly, I reached for his face. I flinched back at how cold he felt already before finally closing his eyes and then rose to my feet.

"No, damnitt Harriot! How could you?"

I cast Aveline a sympathetic look and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry..."

"Without an end, there can be no peace. This is only the beginning... it will only get harder from here on..."

...


	2. Into the Gallows

Two weeks, two long excruciating weeks on this damn vessel. Flemeth had kept her promise, just like in the game, though she teleported us to the port instead of flying us there. Gerard look a bit defeated at the news, but soon changed his tune with a single glance to Aveline. It's funny; he seems to have fallen for one of the only non-romancable in the game. A sudden jerk brought me out of my thoughts.

"What the...?"

"We've docked at port, everybody off!"

Carver and Gerard pulled me to my feet. I swayed and groaned.

"Please get me the fuck off of this boat!"

Carver lifted me up and placed me on Gerard's back. Aveline had marched off the boat first only to wait for us next to the crowd at the gate.

"They're not letting anyone in!"

"They can't do this!"

Gerard shuffled me further up his back to get a better grip on me before sauntering passed everyone, through the crowd and over to the guardsman. Gerard couldn't even get a single word out before the guardsman held up his hand to silence him.

"No one is getting in! You'll all wait here till we can ship you back!"

"There must be someone we can talk to?"

"No more Ferldan's are getting..."

I leaned over Gerard's shoulder and grabbed the front of the gaurdsman's uniform.

"Who's in charge here?"

"I-I am... M-Messeare..."

"No, who's in charge of you?"

The Gaurdsman fumbled and stumbled, then stuttered out his Captain's name while pointing behind him. Gerard gave him a friendly pat on the back after I released him. We made our way up the stairs, however Gerard paused at the top and used his head to gesture to the others to fallow. A group of men were crowded around the Captain.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I had hope to have a word with the dear captain about..."

Again, Gerard was cut off before he could get his point across.

"As I was just telling these men here, the city is full! We will have a ship take you back to Fereldan in a few days, until then we need you to sit tight..."

"You must be letting some people in, we have family here and an estate!"

Leandra cried out.

"Lots of people have claimed..."

"Will you at least try to get our Uncle? His name is Gamlen Amell, he's a nobleman who owns an estate up in Hightown."

The captain raised an eyebrow at Bethany.

"Gamlen Amell? The only Gamlen Amell I know is a greasy weasel that cant rub two coppers together. Well... Look I can't promise anything but I'll see if I can get him here..."

"Wait a bloody minute! We've been waiting here for days! They've only just arrived!"

Shouted out one of the men.

"That's it lads, we're getting into this city, one way or another!"

The leader of the group raised his sword to the captain, who just managed to block in the nick of time. Gerard jumped back before shrugging me off of him and giving me 'the look'.

"We both know you're in no condition to fight so I want you to take Mother and Bethany out of the way."

I hesitated for a brief moment before turning to grab both Mother and Bethany. I dragged them over to the corner and hid them in the shadows.

"Bethany keep an eye on the fight, if anyone's under too much strain..."

"Zap the guys on them, I got it."

I had to give it to Gerard, he'd adapted very well under the circumstances. He always was the best catcher at tag due to his speed, but I've never seen him move this fast. Before an enemy could complete a single swing, he would glide through their defences and land a critical hit to their throat. It was a little unnerving to think that he's had this ability lock up inside of him for the five years I've known him. He grinned to himself while his eyes scanned over the crowd of bodies that now littered the Gallows. He patted the Captain on the back, exchanged a few words with him and then trotted over to us with Carver and Aveline trailing behind him.

"He said he'll look him out for us, but it might take a while..."

"How long is 'a while'...?"

I narrowed my eyes at Gerard, as if to dare him to answer me.

"Ha ha ha... Well... A... Few... Days... Give or take..."

"This is gonna be a long week..."

...

I thought Carver would piss me off, well... he does, but not as much as Bethany has over the last three days. She's like a fucking five year old waiting in a queue at a theme park. I swear to God or the Maker or whoever the hell is up there, if she asks what's taking so long one more bloody time...

"... Surely it can't take that long to..."

I jumped to my feet and practically flew down the stairs.

"Sister, where are you..."

I cut Carver off before he could finish.

"Just for a wander, I'll be back soon. Here catch!"

Before another could question me, I slide of my staff and tossed it to Carver and waltzed off. The courtyard itself was mostly empty. All Templars or City Guards were at the port gates to keep the angry Fereldan mob at bay. My eyes kept wandering over my shoulder to make sure none of my lovely companions had followed me. I just need my five minutes to my...

"Ough!"

A sharp pain jerked through my shoulder and then spread throughout my body as I collided with the ground.

"Serrah, I am so sorry, are you alright?"

A groan forced it's way passed my lips in response to the voice. I cradled my head in my hands, hoping it would stop the pulsing.

"For the love of... What are you made out of? Stone?"

The 'stone' chuckled... A chuckle I recognised all to well...

"Close but no..."

I tiled my head but kept my head in my hands, that way I can see him but he can't get a clear look at me. There kneeling next to me is a tall broad shouldered man, with copper wire hair and dark hazel orbs... Knight-Captain Cullen. The Maker does indeed have a sense of humour.

"I-I'm sorry Sir Templar. I-I wasn't looking where I was going..."

Cullen took a firm grip of my arms and pulled them away from my head. He observed me with narrowed eyes.

"You look familiar... Mhm... That accent... Are you a refuge from Fereldan?"

He arose to his feet and offered me a hand as he spoke.

"Y-Yeah, my family owns an estate here, we have family here..."

I accepted it and he pulled me to my feet as if I weighed nothing.

"An estate? To which noble family do you belong to?"

Shit I've really done it now...

"Well..."

"... Harriot! Come on, Uncle's here! And he's got a... proposition for us!"

Oh Carver if you weren't technically my brother I'd snog your face off right now. I gave Carver a nod before turning my attention back to Cullen.

"Sorry to cut this short Sir Templar but it seems I am needed. I'm sure we will bump into each other again, hopefully not as... littoral next time."

I bowed my head slightly and then scampered over to Carver's side. Carver placed a hand on my lower back, pushing me in the direction of the others.

"Talking to a Templar! Are you mad?"

"I bumped into him! I think it would look suspicious if I suddenly ran at the sight of him, do you not think?"

Carver huffed but choose to stay silent since we had rejoined the group. Gerard was the first to approach me and gave me a look, to which I forced a smile at.

"So here's the deal, to get into the city we need to be someone's lackey for a year. It's either a group of mercenaries or smugglers. Frankly I'd rather team up with the smugglers..."

He just wanted to work with the elf 'cause he thought she was hot. Typical Gerard.

"Bethany, Carver, any preferences?"

Both shook their heads.

"Well, I'd rather go with the mercenaries so... Why don't we spilt up? You take Bethany and I'll take Carver."

"Do think that's wise?"

Said Bethany.

"It will give us a wider range of contacts. We may only have to work for a year, but after that we'll still need jobs and when you're a penniless refuge contacts are everything."

Gerard put his hand on my shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and then trotted down the stairs with Bethany scampering after him. I looked over at Craver, who nodded and we both headed down the stairs.

"That's Mareen over there."

My eyes traced down Carver's arm to see exactly where he was pointing to. Again, we shared a nod before making our way over to the group of mercenaries. Mareen looked a lot older in person. His reseeding hair line and multiple wrinkles made that abundantly clear.

"Mareen?"

"Ah, you must be Hawke! You're uncle talked up a storm about you! He better not be blowing more smoke out his arse!"

"I can assure you, my brother and I are very capable. We'll be able to complete the job in no time."

He shot us a smirk.

"A noble bastard name Fredrick is here in the Gallows. He gave me some bad info, almost got my men killed. Now he's hiding out here, waiting for a ship. If he sees us coming, he'll run. But he doesn't know you. I want him and his men killed! The quieter this is kept the better, but don't worry about cleaning up afterwards, my men will do that."

"Got it, come on Craver."

If I remember correctly, the dude should be right about... Carver pulled me back and out of Fredrick's eye line.

"Before we go storming in, we need a plan. He said to keep it quiet remember? We don't need one of your usual stunts."

I huffed at him while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, what's your bright idea then?"

His eyes flickered over me before being cast off to the side. At closer inspection I noticed a ting of red had appeared over his cheeks.

"Carver, what he'll are you... Hey!"

He un buttoned the top three buttons of my top and then turned me around in his grip so that his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Separate Fredrick from his guards by using your 'Maker given gifts' and I'll take care of the guards. Now go!"

Before I had the chance to argue, my dear brother had shoved me around the corner and in sight of our target. I sent Carver a glare to which he ignored and made a shoeing motion with his hands. I took a deep breath and sauntered over to the nobleman, making sure to sway my hips as I did. Fredrick had his back to me but I seemed to have caught the attention of his guards judging by the leechouras looks they were sending me.

"Excuse me, Serrah?"

"What? Who are you? What do you want?"

That was a good question, one that I'm not sure how to answer. Right, come on Harriot, you've always been a good bullshitter, you can come up with something... Got it!

"My name, Serrah, is Harriot and I couldn't help but notice how nice your clothes are..."

Fredrick tensed and edged back at first but when I placed a hand on his shoulder and traced it down his chest, he lead in instead.

"... Surely a man dress in such fine attire could spare a few coins for a poor starving refuge... I'm sure I could do something for you in return..."

Fredrick glanced over my shoulder and then over his own before resting his eyes on his guards.

"Make sure no one comes back here."

He said as he dragged me around a corner to an alleyway. He pushed me behind a stack of crates and pinned me to the wall. Panic spread through me when his lip crashed onto mine. What exactly was I supposed to do? Would Carver come and get me once the guards are dealt with? Will he even be able to handle the guards by himself? Fredrick's tongue forced it's way passed my lip to rub against mine. I felt my blood run cold as one of his hands cupped my arse while the other one groped my chest merciless. Suddenly he froze before breaking his lips away from mine.

"A-post..."

He couldn't even utter a single word. All that left his lips was a strangling sound as his skin turned blue. It was then I noticed the blue magic flowing from my mouth and into is. In a matter of seconds, Fredrick had transformed into a frozen statue. I felt a wave of dizziness rush over my body causing my legs to give way. Just as I slide down the wall, Carver came skidding around the corner.

"Sister, are you... Maker's Breath!"

Carver rushed to my side and pulled me to my feet and away from the newly created icicle.

"What... HOW did you do that?"

"I-I... I don't know... a-are the guards...?"

"Dead? Yeah. So... You want me to go get Mareen? He did say his men would clean this up..."

"Yeah... You do that... I... I think I need a minute to catch my breath..."

Carver disappeared around the corner again, leaving me with...

"No wonder everyone here is afraid of mages... I-If I can do that without any training... Imagine what I can..."

"Andrastes' tits woman! You did this?"

I flinched at Mareen's word. Slowly I turned to face him, his lackeys and Carver. I seemed to be having problems formulating words at this moment so I opted for a nodded.

"Ha! This is bloody brilliant! Men get his frozen arse back to the compound. He'll be a good example for anyone else who dares to cross us. You're both hired! Tell your Uncle I'll sort out everything out for you two. Once you're in the city I'll contact you about work."

Carver nodded while dragging me away. He was silent the whole walk back but kept his arm around me while his eyes glanced from Templar to Templar. Gerard was sitting on the steps with Bethany on one side and Aveline on the other. On closer inspection, Gerard had a large red hand print on his face and a goofy grin.

"You didn't..."

Bethany nodded.

"... he did."

"For Makers sake Gerard! Please tell me you didn't jeopardise your only ticket in here by groping it!"

"Don't worry we got in, Gerard just got a little... warning."

"It was totally worth it!"

Gerard was still in a daze as he spoke. I gave him firm slap on his other check.

"Snap out of it and get off your arse! It won't take long for things to be 'sorted out' for us and I don't want to spend another minute in these Maker forsaken Gallows!"

Bethany hopped to her feet and eagerly nodded at me. Gerard took a moment to recover before he rose to his feet as well.

"... Was still worth it!"

I ignore it and turned to Leandra and Gamlen, who had been observing the conversation from a slight distance. A smile broke out across my face as I nodded at them. Gamlen grinned before walking off, no doubt to talk to the guardsman while Leandra made her way over to us with a frown. I met her half way and embraced her in an awkward manner, not intentionally of course but it's still a bit weird to see her as our 'mother'.

"It'll be fine Ma, us Hawke's are strong! And besides... A year will past in no time!"

I forced a smile and she returned it in equal force.

"I hope so..."

'So do I...'

...


	3. In Death, Realisation

...Six Months Later...

The Hanged Man always has such a warm atmosphere even if it is a rundown shit hole. The walls have cracks, the floors are missing boards, the drinks taste like piss water, the tables are wobbly, some of the 'chairs' are barrels or creates, but despite all that's wrong with this pub... the people are always smiling, cheering, singing, dancing... I wouldn't say I love working here, but it's a nice place to relax with a few friends.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, another round over here when you're ready!"

I looked over to the rowdy group of men at the table to my left.

"Of course, just give me a second!"

I finished piling up the bowls and glasses on my tray before making my way back over to the bar. As I passed the rowdy men, one thought it would be funny to pinch my arse. My eye twitched but otherwise I made no acknowledgement that I noticed. I placed the tray next to the sink and started to pull pints. I tilted my head subtly to each side; no one was looking.

"Pthu!"

"Tut tut Harriot, what have I told you about spitting in the customers drinks?"

I let a smirk work its way onto my face as I turned face my boss.

"I believe, Corff, you said after three pinches from the same man means I can 'return the favour'. Between the men at that rowdy table I believe they are at eight for my right cheek and three for my left."

"Oh, well if that's the case then... Pthu!"

Corff's 'little gift' was so prominent that I had to stir the man's drink to cover it up. We shared a laugh but were interrupted by someone.

"Harriot."

I turned to find Gamlen standing on the other side of the bar with a sombre expression. Now I'm normally the first person to make a dour face joke at Gamlen's expense but there was something off about it, something that made his distress seem genuine.

"Hey Gamlen, it's been a while since you've came here for a drink. Is your order still the same?"

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. This happened several times and now it's starting to worry me.

"Gamlen what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Corff laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Harriot, I'm sure it's nothing too bad, right Gamlen?"

Again Gamlen couldn't formulate words.

"Why don't you two take this through the back?"

"No!"

Gamlen's random outburst startled us and caught some unwanted attention. He took a deep breath as his eyes closed over and his hand ran over his face.

"No... you... you need to come with me now... it's... it's Bethany... she's... she's..."

It was obvious what word he wanted to say, but I had to hear him say it to make it real.

"She's what? What's wrong with Bethany?"

His hollow eyes met my watery ones.

"...She's... she's dead."

...

... One Hour Earlier...

...

The docks were quiet, like they normally were on a Wednesday night. Of course they'll be the occasional drunk but they never bother us. The only sounds that can be heard are the gentle rocking off the tied up boats that rest on the sea and Bethany's harsh breathing. The latter is getting a little annoying but I just kept my eyes focused out at sea for the ship. It should be here any minute...

"Brother something's wrong!"

I didn't even spare Bethany a glance. She always gets worried when we have to over look the goods exchange at the docks at midnight. Only one attempted has ever been made. The reason behind no other one being made was simple. Sticking the heads of the thieving bastards all along the fence next to the drop off point seemed to get the message of 'fuck off' across rather well.

"You say this every time Bethany and nothing bad happens. Would you relax-"

"Ugh!"

Bethany's loud gasp cut me off. I rolled my eyes as I turned to face her.

"What now? Did you see another bug or did you jump at your own shado... Bethany?"

Her face was screwed up in pain and her hands were pressed firmly against her stomach. Slowly, she pulled her hands away and held them out to me. They were cover in blood. Her blood.

"B-Broth-ther?"

She called out to me and then fell forward. I managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. She had a single arrow embedded in her lower back. My attention shot up to the roof it must have came from only to...

Whizz.

"Shit!"

Another arrow came from the shooter, this one aimed at my head. Luckily it skimmed by me and all I got was a gash on the right side of my face. Without any more delay, I dropped a Miasmic Flask. This made its hard for us to see but it also near impossible for the enemy to see us. I dropped a few more and managed to carry Bethany into the underground passage that run through the entire city. The underground passages are always filled with scattered groups of thugs, thieves, beggars, apostates and slavers. I found an unoccupied dark corner and laid Bethany down on her front she was bleeding a fair amount for a single arrow. Maybe the arrow struck an organ? I have no idea; I'm not a bloody healer! But... but I think I may know where one is.

"Don't you worry Bethany. You're gonna be fine. I'm gonna get you help from the best! Y-You won't die, you can't! You're not supposed to!"

She let out a small groan in acknowledgement. She probably heard me but I doubt she could make out exactly what I was saying. Quickly I slung her over my shoulder and sprinted through the passage ways. I made the turn to Darktown as whisper of a prayer left my lips. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been a longer trip than about five minutes. Everyone eyed me up as I passed them but none of them dared to cross my path, not with the expression I was wearing.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

I banged, on what I hope, was the entrance to the clinic.

"Anyone? Please, my sister needs-"

"Ssh! Or you'll attract the whole- Maker's Breath what happened to her?"

A mage with hazel warm eyes and dull ginger locks answered my cries.

"An- Are you the healer? My sister's been struck by an arrow! I-I don't know what to do!"

I almost slipped up by calling the healer by his name.

"Come inside! Quickly now!"

He opened the door just enough to let us in then sealed it tight behind us.

"Lay her down on the table!"

He gestured with one hand as he retrieved his staff with the other. He rushed over to Bethany's side and hovered his hands above her. His eyes lit up a minty green. A flow of the colour moved seamless around his body till it came out his hands and down into Bethany's body. This incredible sight was something Harriot could only ever hope to achieve; this was the sight of a healer at work.

"I need you... to... to remove the arrow!"

My hands flew to the arrow, but once on it I hesitated. Ripping this out of Bethany would do more damage than good if I do it wrong, but it would hurt her more if I take the time to edge it out...

"Just rip it out... straight up!"

Without thinking I did exactly what he said. I flinched at first but then started to panic. Bethany didn't even twitch.

"Bethany! Bethany, wake up! Come one sis you can't die on me! Y-You can't...!"

Tears started to swell up in my eyes. My throat became dry.

"It was poisoned! It's spread throughout her system... I... I can't..."

With a flicker of light, the flow of magic stopped. Bethany's body ran cold.

"W-What are you doing? S-She's n-ne-eds h-hea-al-lin-ng! S-Sh-he-e-"

I cut myself off with my own sob. I turned Bethany over to face me. Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. She... She was just like Snow White, a princess that is doomed to an eternal slumber.

"I'm sorry..."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. A small thing between a laugh and a sob forced its way passed my lips. I take a minute to try and compose myself before answering him.

"W-Why... why are you sorry? I'm... I'm her big brother, I'm supposed to be the one that protects her and the oth... Sweet Maker how am I supposed to tell the others? I-I... I can't face them! I..."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him.

"They're your family! They will be glad that at least one of you made it out alive! Now... let me fix your cheek..."

I felt an intense heat, followed by a fresh burst.

"There! Good as new!"

He offered me a weak smile.

"Thanks... erm..."

"Anders... and you?"

"Gerard... Gerard Hawke. Erm... I... I need to..."

Anders brow furrowed but then his face lit up in realization.

"Oh of course! I'll keep an eye on..."

"Bethany..."

"...Bethany. You can bring them here if you want. I'll make her... presentable for them to visit..."

I took a deep breath before slowly making my way to the door. I hesitated at the door but then charged...

...

...Present Time...

...

...through the door and made a beeline for Bethany. Leandra was down on her knees with her top half draped over Bethany allowing her tears to stain Bethany's clothes. Carver was letting out quite sobs as he tried his best not to cry. He had his hands rested on Leandra's shoulders. Gerard was standing as far away from Bethany as possible and beside another man. He looked vaguely familiar but everything was starting to get blurry because of the tears welling up in my eyes. I cast Gerard a glare before making my way to Bethany's side. I wanted to scream at Gerard. He was supposed to protect her! She wasn't supposed to die! In the game the only time the siblings could die was in Lothering or the Deep Roads but we managed to save them then so why not now? At this moment, everything felt real. Since our untimely arrive here, I keep thinking that every time I go to sleep I'll wake up back in my bed with Dragon Age 2 playing in the background, but now I know that isn't going to happen anytime soon... or likely ever... we are going to die here. It's not a game where everything is programmed in and only certain things can happen. With us here everything is screwed up and we are going to get a lot of people killed! Eventually the whole of Kirkwall will turn to the Hawkes... and I don't think we'll have an answer... but... but I can't let that fact stop us from trying!

"You!"

Gerard flinched at my tone. His eyes closed, his body shook violently.

"You're coming with me! We are gonna get the bastards who did this!"

Without sparing anyone else a single glance, I marched out of the clinic. I could hear a brisk set of foot steps behind. Someone grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop with a jerk.

"Are you insane? They got Bethany with one arrow, what makes you think you can take them out?"

I ripped my arm out of Carver's grip but kept it in the air while letting the magic flow through me. A heat, followed by a burst of flames from my hand. Fire, a spell I had never managed to conjure before, flowed seamless out of my hand. Carver flinched away from me. I took a deep breath and let the flames die out. Without saying a word I started off again. This time, when I heard footsteps, I stopped and swerved to face them with my hands raised. It was Gerard, he stopped in his track. He made no move to stop me. Instead he had his daggers drawn, his face set in stone. He wanted revenge just as much as I did... And by the Maker we were going to get it.

...


End file.
